Current network technologies provide a number of beneficial services to users of the Internet and other networks. For example, using the Internet, users are able to search, view, and/or order a number of items from electronic marketplaces. Further, users may be able to access, view, and/or interact with one or more movies or TV shows offered by a content streaming service. However, depending on each individual user's computer hardware and network environment, streaming or downloading content can be a time consuming and frustrating endeavor. A user's viewing experience may be mined or stifled due to slow download speeds or lack of buffering performed by the content streaming service on behalf of the user.